Bambi Eyes
by madaboutcarla
Summary: Peter discovers Carla and he have a child conceived during their short lived affair,  will he be able to win her round and will they be able to become a family?
1. Chapter 1

Set in October 2012

Carla & Peter's affair didn't come into the open, before Frank's trial Carla left Peter as she didn't think he would tell Leanne and felt let down by him.

(I know Michelle's son's Ryan's father was called Dean, I just wanted to use the name, not related to it or anything!)

...

'I'm going to miss you' Carla said sniffing slightly, resting her head again Dean's chest. '

'I'll miss you two, but it's just two days honey, I'll be back then, and you and Henry can spend a little time together' Dean said kissing the top of her head.

Carla sighed, feeling sharp tears sting the corners of her eyes. She hated the idea of being left alone with Henry. Even if he was her son, he felt so alien to her.

'Call me when your there' Carla said, looking up at Dean, who craned his neck in response and kissed her lips gently.

'I will, love you' he said, gently untangling her arms from around his torso.

She picked his bag up, and leaned over to kiss Henry's little head. 'You look after Mummy for me won't you little man' he said, breathing in Henry's talcy scent.

Carla stood at the doorway, watching him leave, reluctantly shutting the door shut and leaning against the hard wooden plane of it, breathing heavily as she looked across at the little baby sleeping in his basket.

She realised she couldn't stay like that all day, and went to busy herself, putting the kettle on, putting the washing on and so on. She smiled at the scribbly writing scrawled across a piece of paper, pinned onto one of the kitchen cupboards.

'Made you dinner, it's in the fridge ready for you to heat up. And there's two bottles for Henry too. Love you x'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Henry's shrill cries. She shook her head, turning round and walking over to him, standing over his basket.

'Don't cry.. please' she said in a desperate, frustrating manner. His little fists where clenched tightly, his lips quavering, his cheeks pink and damp.

She bent down, unconfidently taking his tiny hand in hers, and awkwardly waving it about in a futile attempt to calm her crying son.

'Henry stop it.. just shut up' she said, finding she too was starting to cry. As his cries became louder and more intense, she got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door to the bathroom, covering her ears. She hated being alone with him. She didn't know him, didn't understand him. He was like a stranger to her. Ever since he was born she had struggled to bond with him. It was too hard, too painful. She wasn't meant to be a mother. Dean was great. He'd been the one to feed him, to change him, to calm and soothe him. He'd never left her alone with him before, and now he was gone she didn't know what to do


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, I forgot to say, Carla is living about an hour out of Weatherfield. She still owns 60% of the factory, but Michelle is running her share for her, whilst Carla works from home and also owns a share in another factory. Frank got not guilty, but isn't in this fix, he sold his share to someone else who runs the factory with Michelle.

….

'Hey, come in' Carla said, her voice dull and strained.

'Are you alright Carla?' Michelle asked, tenderly embracing her friend.

'Yeah, just tired' Carla said.

'So how's the little man then' Michelle said rushing into the room to see Henry.

'He's alright' Carla said following Michelle into the room.

'Oh darling, come and give your Aunty Michelle a cuddle huh' Michelle said scooping him up to her arms and peppering his head with kisses.

'Put the kettle on Car, I'm parched' Michelle said sitting down on the couch with Henry in her arms.

Carla sighed and nodded. Michelle looked up to see Carla's face, drawn and a soft frown.

'Car.. what's wrong?' Michelle said.

Carla shook her head. 'I need a favour Chelle' Carla said.

'What?' Michelle said.

'I need you to take Henry for the weekend' Carla said.

'What, why?' Michelle said frowning as Carla took a seat beside her.

'Dean's away for two days, he has gone to visit his sister in law who's sick in hospital, and I've got so much work to do here, you know, sorting through some contracts, and that sort of thing, and I just can't juggling looking after Henry and doing that' Carla said.

'Carla, he's three weeks old. He needs you, work can wait, I'll give you a hand with it' Michelle said.

Carla shook her head. 'Please Chelle' Carla said.

'He can't be without you for two days' Michelle said stroking his soft head.

'Yes he can, he'll be fine. It's only for the weekend' Carla said.

Michelle sighed. 'Can't I help you with the work' Michelle said.

'No, I need to do it. Anyway, you love spending time with him' Carla said.

'But Carla, I'm running underworld for you, I can't take him in to work with me' Michelle said.

'Yes you can, he'll be fine' Carla said.

'Then why can't you have him here?' Michelle said.

'Oh stop asking me Michelle' Carla snapped suddenly, getting up abruptly.

'Car!' Michelle said.

'Listen, I don't ask much Chelle, it's two days, I'll pay you to look after him and then when Dean's back.

'Don't be silly Carla, You don't have to pay me' Michelle said softly, growing more concerned for Carla.

'So you'll look after him for me?' Carla asked.

'… yeah, if that's what you need' Michelle said as Carla nodded, relieved.

'Here is his bag' Carla said.

'You already packed it..?' Michelle said.

Carla bit her lip. 'Do you want that tea then Chelle?' Carla asked. 'Erm, yeah.. okay' Michelle said, rubbing Henry's back in soothing circles.

Carla made a quick escape, relived she would be free of her son for two days.

'Here' Carla said passing Michelle a mug of hot tea.

'Cheers Car' Michelle said shifting herself on the sofa.

'Oh aren't you a grumpy thing' Michelle cooed as Henry whimpered slightly in her arms.

'Reckon he wants a feed Car' Michelle said.

Carla looked uneasy. 'No, he's had one already' Carla said.

'Well maybe he wants a cuddle then, he doesn't need changing' Michelle said.

'No.. no, he looks happy with you' Carla said getting up.

'Car, just give him a cuddle. What's wrong with you?' Michelle asked her, confused.

'Nothing, look, I'm tired, I haven't slept and I have a lot to get on with' Carla said as Michelle shook her head.

'Well go and have a rest. Your so tetchy' Michelle said, reaching for the blanket to wrap around Henry.

'Are you going?' Carla said.

'Well your in a foul mood and you need to sleep' Michelle said.

Carla nodded. 'Sorry.. and thanks' she said.

Michelle reached for her coat and strapped Henry into his little carry seat.

'I'll call you this evening' Carla said kissing Michelle's cheek.

'Bye Car' Michelle said shaking her head.

Carla turned to open the door.

'What about Henry' Michelle said.

'What?' Michelle said.

'Aren't you going to say goodbye?' Michelle said.

'He is a baby Chelle. He couldn't understand' Carla said.

'Unbelievable' Michelle muttered under her breathe.

Carla looked down. 'Bye then' she said as Michelle left


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle pulled the car up outside underworld. 'It's okay Henry, let's get you out of this' Michelle said, unbuckling her seat belt and moving to unstrap Henry from his car seat as he whimpered quietly.

'You miss your mum huh' Michelle said as his little cries became more persistent.

'I know pet, I know, come here' Michelle said, sighing as she tried to calm him down, struggling with him in one arm, her handbag and his changing bag in the other. As she locked the car up and struggled over to the factory her phone began ringing in her bag.

'Oh for gods sake' Michelle cursed as she accidentally dropped her handbag, and fumbled through it's contense, bending down, balancing Henry in her other arm.

'Mr Laden, hi' Michelle said answering the phone.

'Oh, rem, well, no no please don't do that.. yes you can come now' Michelle said getting frustrated.

Just then she saw Hayley. 'Hi Michelle' Hayley beamed. 'Hi Hayley' Michelle said. 'Oh isn't he a little darling, what's he called?' Hayley asked. 'Henry, oh, listen Hayley, can you do me a huge favour, only Mr Laden is coming in, and I can't have this one in with me, would you mind looking after him for an hour or two' Michelle said as her phone starting to ring again.

She practically thrust little Henry into his arms as she answered her phone, her cheeks flushed. Hayley nodded. 'Okay.. I'll take him' Hayley said sensing Michelle had a lot on her plate. 'Who's is he?' Hayley asked but Michelle was busy talking on the phone to hear her and just handing Hayley the changing bag, nodding gratefully.

Back in the cafe, Hayley sat down with little Henry.

'Who's this then?' Roy asked, seeing Hayley with the little baby. 'Henry. Michelle asked me to look after him looked like she was rushed off her feet poor thing' Hayley said. 'Ah right, a friend's baby I assume?' Roy asked. 'I assume so, yes, she didn't say' Hayley said looking down at the little boy.


	4. Chapter 4

2 hours later.

'Here' Roy said handing Hayley a freshly heated up baby bottle.

'Thanks Roy' Hayley said gladly taking it as Henry squirmed uncomfortably in her arms.

'You are a grumpy little thing' she commented as she studied his little face, an intent little frown set firmly.

'Come on, there you go' she whispered soothingly as she pressed the teat of the bottle agains his tiny lips. He began to suck on the bottle readily, his little arms slumped by his side, his eyes closed in bliss.

'Peter, what can I get you?' Roy asked as Peter came into the cafe.

'Oh, just a bacon butty, and a coffee thanks Roy' Peter said.

'Coming right up, take a seat' Roy said as Peter nodded, turning to find an available seat and smiling when he saw Hayley.

'Who's this little mite then?' Peter asked, nodding asking for permission to sit in the spare seat beside her.

'Henry, he's a darling isn't he' Hayley said, tipping the bottle slightly as the milk began to run out.

'And who do you belong to little fella?' Peter said, reaching over to run his finger tip over the baby's soft cheek.

'To tell you the truth Peter, I don't know. Michelle was in a right state, you know, balancing this little one and on the phone, so asked me to take him for her, didn't get a chance to ask' Hayley said.

'Oh, right' Peter chuckled, knowing how disorderly Michelle could be. He and her didn't speak that often, but occasionally. He'd asked her how Carla was, several times, and tried to contact Carla through her when she first left, but now their contact wasn't very abundant.

'He's a grumpy little thing bless him' Hayley said.

'How old is he, doesn't look very big' Peter asked.

'I think she said three weeks' Hayley said.

'Oh, newborn then, he's very sweet' Peter said smiling at Hayley.

'Yes he is. I hope Michelle get's back soon though, doubt he'll be happy with me for much longer' Hayley said.

'Can I have a hold?' Peter asked.

'Course, give my arms a rest' Hayley said as Peter stood up, bending down to scoop the little boy into his arms.

'Come here little man, you all sleepy now' Peter said, finding himself going all soppy over the baby.

'Lea would be jealous of this' Peter said, thinking about how much his wife wanted a child. He wasn't so keen, but Leanne's persistence had become to weather away at him, and he didn't want to hold her back. She'd discovered she had fertility problems, and he was beginning to consider IVF. But something was still holding him back. Carla. He couldn't forget their time together, and although he'd moved on, as he assumed she had, it still felt hard to let go.

'Ah, she'd be good with a little one. How is Simon?' Hayley asked.

'He's good. Rehearsing for his school play, tiring us out!' Peter said.

'Bless him. Let me know if you need any outfits made, I'm sure Michelle would let us use a couple of Machines' Hayley said.

'Ah, thanks I will do, although Lea tends to be in charge of that department' Peter winked.

'Well, pass it on' Hayley said with a smile.

'Here, one coffee and a bacon butty' Anna said bringing a plate over for Peter.

'Cheers Anna' Peter said, tipping Henry in his arm.

'Shall I take him?' Hayley asked.

'No, it's okay, he looks comfy here!' Peter said. He'd missed out on a lot of Simon's babyhood and childhood, and so relished spending a few minutes with this little baby.

'You star' he heard Michelle's voice over his shoulder.

'It wasn't a problem Michelle, did you get everything you wanted to do done?' Hayley asked.

'Yes ta, I see this little man has made a friend' Michelle chuckled.

'He's won me over. He's gorgeous' Peter said.

'You here that Mr, your spoilt' Michelle said reaching down, gesturing she wanted to take him.

'There you go' Peter said passing him up.

'You coming home with your aunty Chelle, going to have a cuddly night in' Michelle said in a squeaky voice.

'Aunty?' Hayley said.

'Yeah, sorry, I didn't tell you before, he's Carla's, believe it or not' Michelle said.

Hayley grinned. 'Miss Connor's! Why didn't you say?' Hayley said.

'Carla wasn't too keen on people knowing. You know, she's got her life away from the street now, I suppose I should have said something' Michelle said.

'How on earth did you manage to keep it to yourself?' Hayley gushed.

'I don't know!' Michelle grinned.

Peter meanwhile, stayed very silent. Not taking his eyes off the baby in Michelle's arms


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long wait!_

A week later.

'Who's that little dude' Dean said, Henry in his arms.

Dean went to open the door, to find a man he din't recognise standing their.

Peter looked at the man in front of him, he was topless, wearing on some tracksuit bottoms, he looked like a decent enough man, younger than he expected, early thirties as the latest.

'Can I help you?' Dean asked.

'Erm, hi, sorry, is Carla in, she does live here right?' Peter asked as Henry wriggled in Dean's arms.

'Hey, stop wriggling Mr' Dean said adjusting the way he was holding the baby. 'Who's asking?' Dean replied.

'Peter, I'm an old friend of Carla's' Peter said.

'Oh right, sorry, I'm her partner, Dean' Dean said reaching out to shake Peter's hand.

'Nice to meet you' Peter said, smiling although he couldn't help but feel insanely jealous and uneasy.

'And this little man, is Harry, our son' Dean said.

'Oh, right, he's lovely, never had Carla down as the kiddy type' Peter said.

'Ah, well, she's full of surprises that one isn't she!' Dean said.

'Yeah.. so is she in?' Peter asked.

'No, she's out at the moment, gone to have her hair cut, women eh, what are they like' Dean laughed.

'Ah, can see nothings changed then!' Peter said, smiling thinking about the short time he'd spent in a relationship with Carla.

'No, so do you want to come in, she'll probably be back in a bit.. you'll have to mind the place though, he's just been changed' Dean said.

'Yeah, ta, and don't worry, I have an eight year old son, so I know what it's like' Peter said.

'God, can't wait till this ones older, running around, hoping he'll take after me' Dean smiled turning, so Peter could follow him into the house.

Peter looked round the house, it was the type of place he'd hoped he and Carla would have one day, cosy, spacious, and with blatant touches of Carla here and there.

'Nice place you've got here' Peter said looking at the photo on the mantle piece, Carla smiling, her arms around Dean's neck, and yet he could still see the pain masked behind that 100 watt grin.

'Yeah, we moved in about 2 months ago, had to get it done up in time for this one's arrival' Dean said.

'So have you and Carla been together long?' Peter asked, sitting down on the couch.

'No, not long, about 6 months, though it feels like years' Dean said.

'Six months?.. But then..' Peter said looking confused, his eyes falling on Henry.

'Oh, right, yeah, he's not actually biologically mine, Carla was pregnant when I met her, she'd been with some guy, she doesn't like to talk about it much' Dean said.

'Oh, what happened?' Peter pressed, he was no certain Henry was his and he needed answers.

'Well we never intended to get together, I met her in a cafe, was on my lunch break, she was sitting there, gorgeous as she is, we got talking and it just felt.. natural you know. Anyway, she'd been with this guy, she said it hadn't worked out, he had a wife, and she didn't think he was going to leave her, and I don't know when you last saw her, but basically.. I probably shouldn't say' Dean said trailing off.

'What? Peter asked, pretending to be none the wiser.

'Well, don't say anything or out.. but before this guy, there was someone else, a man called Frank.. anyway, he treated her.. badly, and he hurt her.. and it all got messy, there was a trial.. anyway, she kind of ran away from it all.. we met, and I've fallen hard for her, I want to look after her, and this little one' Dean said.

'So, _his_ father.. doesn't know?' Peter asked.

'No, Carla said it was better _he_ didn't.. I didn't agree at the time, but it would only get messy, she said.. she couldn't cope being in his life, without being able to be with him' Dean said.

'Oh.. ' Peter said.

'Yeah, it's messy, she wouldn't tell me his name, just said she couldn't go there' Dean said.

'And your okay with all this? Seems she still has feelings for him' Peter said.

'I love her. I understand what it's like to be in love, I just want to make her happy, and we've got this little one now so something to focus on' Dean said.

Peter nodded, his chest felt tight as he longed to hold his son, kiss his head, share the joy of parenthood.

'Sorry, that's a lot to take in right' Dean said.

'Yeah.. just a bit.. ' Peter said.

'So how do you know Carla?' Dean asked, trying to lighten the conversation.

'I used to live on the street, where she lived.. Weatherfield' Peter lied.

'Oh, right, cool' Dean said standing up.

'Listen, you don't mind if I go and get dressed do you.. only I don't want to get told off my my lady' Dean winked.

'No, that's fine.. I don't mind minding Henry' Peter said.

'Oh, cheers, I'm sure he'd like a bit of company' Dean smiled.

'Yeah, it's fine, you go up' Peter said as Dean nodded and headed upstairs.

Peter waited until Dean was out of sight, and then knelt down to pick up Henry who was in in his bouncer. He gently lifted him up into his arms, smiling a little as he made a tiny noise, his little fists clenched.

'Your definitely _our_ son aren't you' Peter whispered, studying Henry's little face. He had dark eyelashes just like Carla, and a light feathering of jet black hair.

'Just like your mum eh' Peter said, stroking his little cheek.

He settle back into the sofa, balancing Henry in his arms, his whole body aching with love for _his_ new son, and hating that he couldn't really show it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of keys in the door.

He turned, and saw her, same black man, expensive clothes, heels.. the works.

'I'll tell you, I ought to get my hair cut more often, treat you like royalty you…' Carla trailed off as she turned and realised who was sitting in her living room.

'Peter?' she said, the words escaping her mouth


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, thank you for the review, I couldn't resist doing another update!_

He could help but stare. He'd wanted to see her for so long it was as though he was savouring the moments.

'Peter, what are you doing here' Carla said, her eyes falling to Henry in his arms.

'I came to see you' Peter said, holding Henry closer.

'Well you could have warned me.. no, you could have saved yourself the visit' Carla said, angry and upset.

'Carla, you didn't tell me about Henry' Peter said, looking down gently.

'Why should I have to. And how did you get my address?' Carla said, throwing her bag down.

'Michelle gave it to me' Peter said.

'Should have known she couldn't keep her mouth shut' Carla said, avoiding eye contact with Peter.

'He's beautiful Carla, perfect' Peter said standing up, and walking over to her, Henry in his arms.

Carla turned her head away. 'Yeah and he's probably tired, where is Dean.. what have you told him' Carla said, eyes wide.

'He's upstairs, and I told him nothing.. he told me more' Peter said.

'Well he didn't have a right to' Carla said, reaching out to take Henry.

Peter was desperate to hold her in his arms, touch her, love her, but her movements were rash and brisky.

Henry began to cry in her arms, she looked uncomfortable and unsure of what she was doing.

Dean came downstairs. 'Heard your back, what's up this one eh' he said, kissing Carla on the lips, and taking Henry from her. Peter watched as she gently quietened the baby. 'Think he wants his bottle' Dean smiled, unaware of the tension in the room and heading into the kitchen.

'Can you go?' Carla said, sitting down.

'I didn't want to upset you' Peter said.

'Well you have, just leave' Carla said.

'Keep your voice down, or he'll get suspicious; Peter frowned.

'I asked you to go, thanks for coming Peter' Carla said, raising her voice at the end, putting on her best smile.

'I need to see you' Peter said, looking into her eyes.

'Well, tough' Carla said, hissing in anger.

'Carla, I wont go unless you promise to meet me, tomorrow' Peter said.

She turned her head away. 'Fine' she replied, closing her eyes and she made a promise she didn't want to keep. Her heart still longed for Peter, and she knew spending any time with him was dangerous for her.

Peter smiled, surprised that she'd given in so easily.

'I'll meet you, at the Red Rec, 1pm tomorrow, bring Henry.. please' Peter said.

Carla sighed, but nodded reluctantly.

'Best be off, nice to meet you' Peter shouted so Dean could here.

'And you mate, sorry, this little man's got me busy!' Dean responded.

Carla could see Peter's face fall slightly, the jealousy obvious.

She led him to the door, still stunned to have him turn up out of the blue.

'I love you, I always have' Peter said, leaving Carla dumfounded as she watched him leave


	7. Chapter 7

_Enjoy :)_

Carla looked down at the text Peter had sent her earlier. 'Meet me by the big pond, at our cafe'. She smiled regretfully thinking back to one day during their affair, where Peter had taken her to the park and they had spent the afternoon in the little pond side cafe, which ended up becoming their regular haunt. Where they could 'sit down, hold hands and just stare into each others eyes like a couple of of daft kids'.

She gingerly stepped in 'The Daisy Cafe' as it was known. She sighed a little scanning the room, listening to the tinkering of pots and happy chatter of families. She saw Peter, sitting at a small table overlooking the pond, he'd ordered her a coffee and was sat their, staring at her like they'd never been apart.

She nodded, smiled a little and stepped towards him.

'I didn't think you'd come' he said, immediately standing up and embracing her before she had a chance to pull away. He felt her tense in his arms, refusing to let herself love him again.

He pulled away and sat down.

'Where's Henry?' He asked looking disappointed.

'Oh.. he's with Dean's parents, he wasn't in a good mood' Carla said, which wasn't a lie, but the truth was she hated being left alone with him, and couldn't bare Peter, or anyone for that matter seeing how fractured her bond with her son truly was.

Peter nodded, although she could see the pain in his eyes. '

There was a pause as both contemplated what exactly to say.

'How are you?' Peter started, looking into her eyes and pleading with her for the truth.

'Fine, good..' Carla said, not thinking about her answer much.

'Really?'he pressed.

'Why wouldn't I be, I'm in love, got a man who loves me, a baby, a new house.. my life is perfect' Carla said, trying to sound convincing but knowing deep down Peter wasn't fooled. She looked down, absentmindedly stirring her coffee.

Peter nodded, taking in what she had now, she'd done well for herself, but he could see the pain behind her eyes.

'Why did you leave?' he asked her quietly.

'You know why' Carla said looking out of the window.

'I have an idea.. but.. oh Carla, I would have left Leanne.. I promise I would have' Peter said.

'No you wouldn't have Peter. See, if you really loved me, when I left you would have found me, you would have left Leanne and you would have found me' Carla said, a solitary tear running down her cheek, only to be swept away aggressively.

Peter shook his head, and reached out for her hand. Within a moment of touching her, he felt like his love for her, weightless feathers that had fallen reluctantly to the bottom of his heart in her absence had been wiped back up sharply by a fresh gust of passion.

'Carla, it was Simon, I didn't know where you were, Michelle wouldn't tell me, and I looked, but I thought you needed space.. and I couldn't.. ruin Simon's life.. if I wasn't sure you wanted me' Peter tried to explain.

'You knew I adored you, you knew it.. I risked everything… the trial.. for you.. because I loved you' Carla said, her hand still covered by Peter's.

'Carla, I love you, I love you so much, I swear, I'll drop everything for you, we can be together, now, tomorrow, forever' Peter said, desperately wanting to rekindle the relationship they had.

'No, no' Carla said closing her eyes.

'And Henry..' Peter said.

'He's not yours' Carla said quickly.

'He is Carla. I know he is, I can feel it, the dates work out' Peter said.

'Dean is his dad' Carla said, biting her lip.

'No, I am.. when did you.. find out..?' Peter asked.

'Your not' Carla said.

'When?' Peter asked again.

'About a month after I left.. I thought it was stress.. you know, with Frank.. I was late and.. then I found out and I was devastated. I wanted an abortion.. but it was all too much.. and then I met Dean, and he was so nice, and he cares, and he wants kids, and he'll look after me.. he won't leave me' Carla mumbled.

'I've hurt you so badly' Peter whispered, looking at Carla.

'How's Leanne?' Carla asked out of the blue.

'Leanne?' Peter replied.

'Yes, Leanne, your wife' Carla said.

'Carla, I'm not here about her' Peter said.

Carla's phone bleeped in her pocket.

'Is that Dean?' Peter asked her.

Carla nodded.

'I need to get home' she said.

'That's not your home, Carla, we belong together, not you and him' Peter pleaded.

'I've got a new life now.. I need to go' Carla stood up and pulled her arm away from Peter, unable to make eye contact with him.

'Tell me you don't love me' Peter said.

'What?' Carla said.

'Look me in the eye and say it' Peter argued.

'I.. don't Carla said, biting down on her lip.

'I don't believe you. Carla, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. Please don't do this' Peter said.

'I'm sorry.. I can't' Carla said, pulling away and rushing out of the cafe leaving Peter standing, defeated


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for reviews as always :)_

Carla put her head in her hands. She felt the tears before they brushed against her skin. She hated the fact she still loved him so deeply. She hated him for making her feel this way. Everything about him made her heart ache, and there was a part of her that desperately wanted to accept his embrace and just give into him. Her whole body shook as she let pent up tears flow, seeing him brought back old memories, she remembered lying in his arms after their first time, she'd felt so safe, so loved. She remembered Christmas Day, his kiss soft on her neck, she remembered him telling her he'd never give up on her, never. She wiped her tears away and went to get herself a drink. She swallowed hard, she had Dean now, and she did love him. He was a lovely man, who'd accepted her, who adored her. He was her future, wasn't he?

That evening.

'Hey beautiful' Dean said, moving her hair away from her neck and kissing her, his actions a ghostly reminder of Peter's touch.

'Heya love' Carla said, smiling a little as she felt his lips against her skin.

'How was it seeing Peter than?' Dean asked.

'Oh, it was nice, we had a little chat, caught up, but I just wanted to get home to you' Carla smiled as he took a seat beside her and pulled her legs onto his lap.

'Well, I'm sure I can make it worth your while' Dean grinned.

'I'd love to but Henry's going to be back in a bit' Carla said as Dean stroked her legs.

'Aha, okay, do you want a cup?' Dean asked her.

'No, I just want to sit here with you' Carla said leaning back against the couch.

'You know, why don't we go back to Weatherfield some time, you can catch up with your old mates, check on the factory, you still own it and I want to meet all these workers you tell me about' Dean said.

'I'm not sure I want to you know, I've spent so long away.. and that place.. it does my head in' Carla said.

'Yeah but you got me now so it's fine' Dean said.

'Maybe, anyway, I've had enough of Chelle trying to get me to go back, don't want you n' all' Carla said as Dean nodded.

'What?' Carla said as she noticed Dean just staring at her.

'Nothing' he grinned as Carla raised an eyebrow.

'It's just your so perfect' he chuckled as Carla softened.

'Oh shush you' Carla said.

'Come here' he said pulling her so she was on his lap.

'I love you Carla Connor' he said as he kissed her ear.

'I love you too silly' she said as they were interrupted by a tap at the door.

Carla felt her heart sink as she knew Henry was due back, and whenever he was around she couldn't relax, she couldn't breathe


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for reviews, only a little update :)_

She tried hard not to think of him. She really did. Dean was amazing, the perfect boyfriend, and she did love him. She loved him so much. And then there was Peter. No matter how hard she wanted to push him out of her head, he got further in. For so long, he had been all she had ever wanted, she'd risked the outcome of her trial for him, because her love for him was so deep rooted. And he'd let her down.

'Car?' Dean said, sitting beside her.

'Yeah, sorry, my minds all over the place' Carla said smiling.

'Hormones will do that to you, want a cuddle?' he said, Henry asleep in his arms.

'No, he looks comfy with you' Carla said.

'Remember we're going to Mam's tomorrow' Dean said, he was planning on proposing at the family dinner, and had every confidence Carla would accept.

'Oh yeah.. I haven't forgotten' Carla said.

'Just checking' Dean said kissing her cheek and looking at her adoringly.

'I might pop out love, got a slight headache coming on and I really want to shift it' Carla said standing up and reaching for her cardigan.

'Okay love, don't be too long eh' Dean said as Carla nodded.

…

She didn't know what or where she was going. Her head was so full of unbearable crap. She felt angry at Peter for springing this upon her. Just when she had her life sorted out, or at least she thought, he comes along and tells her he loves he, tells he wants to be with her.

She finds herself sitting on a bench in the same park they always used to stroll together in, away from prying eyes.

She wants for nothing than to be engulfed in his arms, kissed by his lips, caressed by his hands. Why does this situation fucking reek of déjà vu.

Frank. A year or so ago, she was in the same position, well kind of. Hopelessly in love with Peter, heart aching for his affections, and engaged to a man she didn't love. Thing was, this time she was with a man she adored and who she did love. But she wasn't sure whether her love for Dean would ever match her love for Peter, it had always been there, abandoned at the bottom of her heart, but never forgotten. And he had come, and like a child stirred up all the sunken love she held for him, making it almost impossible to ignore. Her heard was now pumping this love aggressively through her veins, forcing her to acknowledge it...


	10. Chapter 10

_Couldn't resist another quick update.._

'Peter' Carla said, whispering down the phone.

'Carla, Carla, where are you?' Peter said, his heart racing as he heard the voice he desired so much.

'I'm in the park..' Carla said.

'Wait there, please, let me come' Peter said.

'Yeah.. okay' Carla said in no rush to return to her son.

…

She was him, feigning a run towards her. She shook her head at her weakness, even now she had slight butterflies, she stood up to greet him.

He didn't stop to pause, 'Carla, I love you so much baby' he said, immediately pulling her towards him, as though he had sensed the fact she was falling for him once more.

'I don't know what do' she mumbled into the material of his blazer, the scent so familiar and safe.

'Come back to me, please, come back to me' Peter said, pushing her body away from his so he could look her in the eyes. The confusion in them was evident, he didn't want to push her, but he couldn't resist her any longer. He leaned in, his lips hovering over hers for a moment, judging her reaction. When she didn't pull away he pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue quickly duelling with hers. The stood, oblivious to the looks they were receiving as they remained clinched in a tight embrace.

'God I've wanted to do that every day since you left' Peter said, his hands gently kneading her sides as he held her.

Carla opened her eyes, looking up at him. 'Peter, I can't cheat on him, he loves me so much'.

'Dean?' Peter said as Carla nodded.

Peter sighed, 'I can't live without you Carla, I'll finish with Leanne tonight, I'll do it, and we can be together, we have to, I need to be with you.. and our son' Peter said.

'Peter.. you said that last time' Carla said.

'I swear, you know I mean it Carla, I'll bloody do anything' Peter said frantically.

'Shush, calm down Peter' Carla said softly, her hand resting on his chest.

'Carla, I let you down, I lost you, please don't punish me any longer. I know people are going to get hurt, but we didn't have that affair for nothing, I would have left her, I would have, let me prove it to you now' Peter said.

'I can't leave him Peter, he's done so much for me, he's Henry's dad' Carla said.

'No Carla. He's not, I am. I don't deny he's done a lot for you, he's done what I should have, and I am so so grateful for that, but I can't stand here and let you go. I wont. If you don't say anything I will' Peter said.


	11. Chapter 11

'I don't know how I'm going to do this' Carla said, leaning against Peter's chest.

'You're just going to have to. We both are, I don't want to but I can't be without you any longer' Peter said.

Tears pricked Carla's eyes. She was dreading having to split with Dean, she genuinely did love him. He was a good, kind man, who'd helped her through the past six months, become a father to her son.

'Henry.. he loves Dean' Carla said.

'And he loves you' Peter said as Carla shook her head.

'Peter.. you don't understand.. I can't.. Dean does everything for him' Carla said.

'What do you mean Carla, don't put yourself down' Peter said.

'No, you don't know what it's like.. I can't.. I haven't bonded with him.. Peter he feel alien to me' Carla said.

'Hey, shush, I bet that's normal' Peter said.

'NO PETER!' Carla said, pulling away from him.

'If you don't understand now, you never will' Carla said looking away.

'Car, what's happened' Peter said.

'When he was born.. I just couldn't do it, Dean feeds him, he washes him, he dressed him, when he cried he holds him, he knows I'm struggling, he just doesn't realise how hard I find it' Carla said.

'Oh Car.. god I've left you with so much shit' Peter said.

'I just want to rewind.. rewind to before Frank.. before all this happened' Carla said.

'You don't regret us do you?' Peter asked.

'Sometimes.. because you've left me with this big hole in my heart.. it's like Liam all over again, loving you too much, not being able to call you my own' Carla said.

'Thing is Car, you have me already. I belong to you' Peter said as Carla leaned into him once again.

'I wish I could believe that' Carla said.

'You can, tomorrow, it's just you and me kid, we just need to get the hard part over with' Peter said.

'I'm scared Peter.. you don't understand, the last time I broke a mans heart.. he..'

'He raped you' Peter said, closing his eyes as he said the words.

Carla bit her lip. She knew Dean wouldn't hurt her, but she couldn't help being scared. She hated the though of herself telling him it was over, even though, deep inside she knew, if Peter was willing to give everything up for her, she had to, she couldn't not be with him now, he owned her heart and he always would. Dean was amazing, brilliant, but like Trevor.. like Tony and like Frank, he just couldn't live up to the second love of Carla's life, Peter.

Carla took a deep breathe.

'So this is it Peter. You have to swear to me your going to go through with this.. you know, I've got a life with Dean, a home.. and I'll give it up, I'll hurt him.. for you.. but you need to know if you don't go through with it Peter, I'll never forgive you..' Carla said, a solitary tear streaking down her cheek.

Peter saw and raised his thumb to wipe it away.

'I promise Carla, I promise' he said leaning in to kiss her lips softly.

…

Dean smiled as he looked down at the silver ring he'd bought Carla, nestled in it's box. He had it all planned out, they had a future together, and he couldn't wait to ask her to marry him


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you SO much for the reviews! I really appreciate them and they really encourage me to write more. I am so glad your all enjoying this._

Carla swallowed hard. She took a deep breathe, the though of Peter's arms around her spurring her on. She unlocked the door, 'Dean?' she called out.

'In here' he replied, she could feel the smile in his voice, and felt sick to her stomach. Was she making a huge mistake, she loved Peter, but was he reliable? Was he going to make this work?

'How was your day?' he said, greeting her with a soft embrace. She tensed a little in his arms, it didn't go unnoticed.

'Hey, you okay?' he said, his hands on her shoulders. He saw tears int he corners of her eyes.

'Carla?' he said, concern clear on his face.

She pursed her lips. 'Dean.. I think you need to sit down' she said firmly.

'Carla, what's happened… are you okay?' he said, glancing over at Henry who was asleep in his bouncer.

'Oh Dean, I hate to have to do this, I really do' Carla said.

Dean's face fell 'What?' he said.

Carla looked away from him, sniffing, several tears tumbling down her cheeks.

She couldn't contain the sob that chocked her.

What she was about to say, she'd said before and it hurt so badly to say it again.

'You've been amazing.. you've been.. the best, and I love you so much, you know that don't you' Carla said.

Dean nodded apprehensively 'Why do I feel your about to break my heart' he said sadly.

'I'm so sorry.. I'm so so sorry.. you don't know how badly I've dreaded this.. I swear, if I didn't feel it was the only way I wouldn't do it' Carla said.

'Why Carla?' Dean said.

Carla took a deep breathe. He deserved honestly.

'Peter.. he, he's..' Carla mumbled.

'Peter?' Dean said as Carla nodded.

'That bloke who came round the other day.. your old 'friend' Dean said.

'Yeah, that's him' Carla sighed.

'You've been having an affair with him..' Dean said.

'No! No, I haven't, I swear on my life.. no.. he's an.. old flame like' Carla said.

'Oh..' Dean said.

'Oh Dean, you deserve the truth.. Peter's, he's Henry's father, he's the guy who broke my heart all those months ago' Carla said.

'Henry's.. father' Dean said looking over at the child he'd grown to love as his own.

'Dean, I love you, I love you so much, but remember when I spoke to you.. about him right at the beginning.. you always knew I still loved him didn't you' Carla said.

'Yeah.. that I figured' he said.

'And he turned up out of the blue the other day.. you don't know how angry I was.. I hated him for it.. but, you know.. I also still loved him.. and he's promised me the world, and I just can't turn him down.. after Liam.. I can't loose another' Carla said.

'But you can loose me?' Dean said.

'Don't say that. You've been my hero these last few months, and I will never, ever forget that.. I'll never take that for granted, you're amazing, wonderful, and any women who.. who is with you will be the luckiest women alive' Carla said.

'I was going to propose to you.. tomorrow' Dean said as Carla's eyes widened.

'Propose..' Carla said.

Dead laughed. 'Yeah, how silly was I, thought you'd accept n'all. I imagined me, you, Henry, maybe another kid, in this house.. you know, a family' Dean said.

'Dean.. oh Dean I didn't know' Carla said, the guilt suddenly overwhelming. She leaned in to hug him, and he accepted, she could feel his tears damp against her skin.

'I didn't want to hurt you.. I didn't want to, I swear, Dean please forgive me' Carla said.

'I love you so much.. I've never felt this before' Dean said.

'.. so yeah, I'll forgive you, if you're happy.. if he'll treat you right.. if he can.. continue what I wanted to do' Dean said as Carla held on to him.

**…**

'Leanne' Peter said, his voice had a serious tone to it. He'd dropped Simon off at Ken's, not wanting him to be effected by the impending fallout that was to come.

'Yes love' Leanne said, unaware that she was about to loose her husband, forever.

'We need to talk, now' Peter said.

Leanne looked up 'Is everything okay Peter?' she asked.

Peter shook his head. 'No, I need to do.. tell you something' Peter said.

'Tell me what Peter, spit it out?' Leanne said sitting beside him.

'There isn't any easy way to do this. I don't want to hurt you, but.. I'm sorry.. this isn't working any longer' Peter said.

'What? Peter, I don't understand.. we're fine.. we're.. perfect' Leanne said, in her eyes, Carla was in the past, she hadn't heard from or of her for months, and her and Peter had mended the cracks that had formed previously.

Peter shook his head. 'No, we're not. You deserve the truth, I owe you that. You've been so supportive of me these past few years, and I really am grateful for that.. but, I'm not happy.. and we can't go on' Peter said.

'Well thanks a bunch Peter, you spring this on me.. completely out of the blue.. and expect me just to nod my head and agree with you?' Leanne said, her voice raised as she contemplated what he was saying.

'No, I don't expect that.. I know this.. is sudden, but I couldn't lie any longer' Peter said.

'Is there someone else?' Leanne said.

'Well!' she spat, tears in her eyes.

'Carla' Peter said.

The name was clear, there was no explaining to be done. Leanne heard it, and her heart clenched into a fist.

'Carla. What?' she said shaking her head, how? She and Peter hadn't seen each other since she moved away…

'I went to visit her the other day. The moment I saw her Leanne.. I'm sorry, the moment I saw her, I realised.. ' Peter said.

'What, that you loved her, just like that?' Leanne said, getting angrier.

Peter looked down. 'I realised a long time ago Leanne' Peter said.

'When?' a tearful Leanne said.

'December' Peter said as Leanne did a mental calculation.

'9 months ago, nine months ago!' she said.

Peter nodded.

'Leanne, your going to find out, so there's no point hiding it.. I'd been, I'd been having an affair with Carla… I was going to leave you back then, but then she just vanished, said she couldn't cope with the idea I wouldn't leave her.. and then, then I found out.. that, we had a baby' Peter said as Leanne's eyes widened, confused.

'WHAT!' Leanne said.

'You've got a kid, with that cow' Leanne said.

'Don't Leanne.. I've only know about a week, Michelle was babysitting.. and that's when I decided to see Carla and realised he was mine' Peter said.

'He' Leanne said.

'Yeah, Henry.. listen, I don't think it's fair on you to talk about it.. so I'm just going to leave.. you don't have to go anywhere.. I think it would be best.. if I just went' Peter said as Leanne sat crying on the sofa.

'You've.. I can't believe you.. how could you.. with her' Leanne said.

'I'm sorry.. I really am.. but I couldn't string you along any longer'.


	13. Chapter 13

_Kind of weird/ unfinished ending! Sorry but I'm so tired but promised someone an update!_

She couldn't believe it, he'd been so lovely about it, so kind, so unlike Frank. He really did love her, and part of her had wanted him to shout, wanted him to get angry and tell her she was a worthless cow who didn't deserve him.

But he hadn't.

He'd left her with a kiss and the most heartbreaking of hugs, cuddles Henry close to chest and kissed his head, telling him he'd always be there if he needed him.

And then he'd left.

She'd told him to stay, said she would leave, god half of her had wanted to tell him he should keep Henry, he was so much better with him than her, but he's refused, telling her she needed to stay, and that they'd sort something out with the house, but for now she needed it more than him and he'd stay with his parents.

…

Carla sat on the edge of couch, she felt numb, seeing Dean's red eyes, tears rolling reluctantly down his cheeks. Such a stark contrast to Frank. She sighed and looked over at Henry who was lying in his moses basket, wrapped loosely in a fleecy blanket, looking rather lost.

Then she heard the tap on the door. She got up, hoping it wasn't Leanne, screaming with hurt and rage. Fortunately, it wasn't, Peter stood there. She could tell he'd been crying, and so opened her arms up to embrace him.

'It's done now' he whispered into her hair, holding her tightly. 'No more lies Peter, no more secrets' Carla said, relieved to finally be his, and he hers.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, relishing in their new found love and freedom and mourning the two loves they'd both lost.

'Is.. he here?' Peter asked as Carla shook her head.

'God no, he's gone to stay with his Mum, oh Peter he was so lovely, but I've hurt him so badly' Carla said shutting the door and walking into the lounge.

'I'm sorry.. I didn't want you to hurt him' Peter said.

'Don't be sorry Peter.. please don't be sorry.. we've both hurt.. them.. each other.. and I can't forget I was the one who started all this.. chasing you back then..' Carla said.

Peter nodded, his eyes searching for Henry.

'Suppose you better get a proper introduction..' Carla said apprehensively, she didn't even feel like she knew Henry, she was dreading the next few days.

Peter felt his heart burst with love when he saw his tiny son lying in his basket. He took his coat of, throwing it on the couch before wondering over to Henry. It felt so different this time, knowing Dean wouldn't walk in and play the doting father. Carla left the room and went to put the kettle on as Peter carefully picked up Henry.

'Hey Mr' Peter said softly, cupping Henry's head in his hand. He sat down, gazing at his son, his fists clenched and his little legs dangling over Peter's arm. He looked up at Peter, confused and sleepy. 'You've got your mums eyes' Peter smiled noticing the sparkling green tint to them. Henry let out a little grumble, stretching his arms and wriggling in Peter's arms.

'Right little beauty he is' Peter said as Carla walked into the room.

'Hey, what's that face for' Peter said noticing the nervous look upon Carla's face.

'I told you Peter.. I'm no good with him' Carla said.

'I don't believe that for a second' Peter said looking back down at Henry.

'See, you've known him for five minutes and he's already settled.. he just cries with me' Carla said sitting beside Peter and looking down at Henry his arms.

'You're just down on yourself' Peter said, carefully placing Henry on his lap, and using his free arm to wrap round Carla's waist.

'I don't feel like a mum.. I don't want to be one' Carla sighed.

'This is meant to be special Car, me and you together, him.. our baby' Peter said.

Carla smiled a little, when he put it like that it didn't sound so bad.

'I wish I'd been there' Peter said.

'Where?' Carla asked.

'His birth, I can't believe I wasn't by your side' Peter said.

'You are now' Carla said.

'But I didn't get to hold him, hold your hand.. I already feel like I've missed out on so much' Peter said wishing he'd been there 27 days ago when his son had been born.

'You were there in my head' Carla said, remembering that despite everything it had been Peter she thought of to get her through the painful birth.

…

'Oh, I reckon he's hungry Car' Peter said as Henry's lips puckered and he let out an uncomfortable wail. Carla frowned 'Oh..' she said wandering into the kitchen and searching for a bottle. Peter picked Henry up, laying him gently against his chest and followed Carla in. 'What are you looking for?' Peter asked her. 'A bottle.. and some formula.. I don't know where.. Dean keeps them' Carla said as Peter realised she really had distanced herself from her son, it was bad enough she wasn't feeding him herself, but she didn't even know how or where his bottles were.

'Shouldn't you.. try feeding him yourself' Peter suggested hopefully, thinking it would help Carla bond with him.

Carla gave him a look of almost disgust. 'No, why would I do that' she said and continued searching for the bottles.

Eventually she found one, washing it under the tap. 'You have to warm it up' Peter said as Carla passed it to him.

She slammed the bottle down on the counter. 'See, I don't know what to do, I can't do this Peter' she cried, realising without Dean she was lost. 'Hey, shush, Car, calm down, please, don't cry, you take him and I'll do the bottle' Peter said calmly. 'Bet your regretting this already' Carla said reluctantly taking Henry into her arms, holding him awkwardly, away from her body. He began to cry more loudly, uncomfortable in her arms. 'I don't regret anything' Peter said as he boiled the kettle up.

…

'Just hold him, like that' Peter said gently helping Carla into a better position with Henry on the couch. 'I don't like it Peter' Carla said, as Henry felt strange and alien in her arms. 'It's just new to you' Peter said, shuffling closer to her and rubbing the teat of the bottle against Henry's lips. 'Now you take it' Peter said, encouraging Carla to be more hands on. Henry quickly began to feed from the bottle, his little eyes closing contentedly as Carla nervously held the bottle.

'No Peter, take him' Carla said after a few minutes, feeling tense and uneasy. Peter took him from her, noting how uncomfortable Carla looked, her eyes narrowed and biting her lip.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'How's he doing?' Carla asked, coming down from the bedroom, her eyes red and puffy.

'He's asleep.. come here' Peter said patting the space on the couch beside him, Henry asleep in the crook of his arm.

'I can't do it Peter' Carla said sadly looking over at her son, and then at Peter.

'Yes you can, it takes time.. and we've got all the time in the world' Peter said reassuringly.

'But I don't want to be a mum.. I want you.. not him' Carla mumbled.

'We're a family Carla, a weird, messed up, but a family, he needs us, both of us' Peter said looking down at his son.

'You've only known him five minutes and yet your the one who seems to be in control' Carla replied.

'But I've done this before, I've got a son, I know it's hard but I have faith we'll get through this.. we've been through so much Carla, we're together now and that's all that matters' Peter said.

'I wish I had your faith' Carla sighed, leaning into Peter, his warmth comforting.

'It'll rub of on you soon' Peter said, his mind wandering to how this would all play out.. would they live in Carla's house.. he wasn't sure whether her and Dean had bought it together.. and Simon, how would he react to the situation..

…

'I've run you a bath' Peter smiled sensing Carla needed to wind down.

'Thanks.. is Henry down?' Carla asked.

Peter nodded 'He's one happy, well fed little boy'.

Carla smiled a little 'Come and share the bath with me then' she suggested, tugging playfully at his sleeve.

'Is that a suggested.. or an order?' Peter asked.

'Well, if your giving me a choice it's an order' Carla said, missing his body, missing being close to him.

…

'God I've missed you' Peter said running his hand over Carla's shoulders as she lay lightly over his chest in the bath, her eyes closed.

'Me too..' Carla said softly, lost in Peter's embrace and warmth of the bath.

'Tomorrow we get back to reality eh.. need to tell people I suppose' Peter said, realising he not only needed to tell his family he'd broken up with his wife, and was with Carla, but that they had a child too.

'Not yet eh.. they don't need to know' Carla said.

'I need to tell Simon love.. he has no idea.. and Michelle.. you'd want to tell her, no?'Peter said.

'I don't know Peter.. she wont like it.. I mean, she likes Dean.. and I can't deal with everyone being on my back right now' Carla said.

'So we keep it to ourselves.. for now?' Peter said.

'If we can.. just for a while' Carla said although she doubted Leanne would keep quiet for long.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the following day and Peter returned to the street to confront his Dad and Simon.

He tapped on the door taking a deep breathe.

'Peter come in!' Ken said in a friendly manner, oblivious to what was about to unfold.

'Was Simon behaving?' Peter asked nervously.

'Yes, he was fine, do you want a cup of tea?' Ken asked.

'Ta' Peter nodded coming in, Deirdre smiled at him from the kitchen and Simon looked up from doing a puzzle at the table.

'Hi Dad, look how much I've done!' Simon said proudly.

Peter smiled, Ken noticing Peter's strange behaviour.

'Peter, is everything okay?' Ken asked.

'Si, I need a word with you mate' Peter said knowing Simon should be told first.

Ken frowned.

'Peter?' Ken asked.

'Bare with me Dad, I need to speak to my son' Peter said pulling a chair up.

'What is it Dad?' Simon asked.

'Listen Si, you know sometimes two people go their separate ways?' Peter said choosing his words carefully.

Simon scrunched up his face.

'What do you mean?' Simon asked.

'Well, sometimes people fall in love, and sometimes they fall out of love' Peter said as Ken shook his head realising what Peter was saying.

'I don't understand?' Simon asked confused.

'Simon, me and your mum, well we aren't together any longer, we both still love you very very much, that hasn't changed, just we won't be living together anymore' Peter said as Deirdre's face fell.

'Peter' Ken said under his breathe as Simon's face fell.

'I'm sorry Si lad, come here' Peter said as Simon shook his head.

'Why?' he cried.

'It just happens Simon, I'm sorry, neither of us want you to be upset' Peter said.

'But I don't want you not to live together! Your my Mum and Dad!' Simon said as Peter felt tears sting his eyes - this was what he'd dreaded all these months ago.

He was now in a difficult situation. Simon also had a brother and a new step mum, and Peter wasn't sure whether this was the right moment to tell him.

'Listen Simon, I know this is hard for you, but there are a few more things I need to tell you, but that can wait' peter said.

Ken interrupted. 'Simon, why don't you go upstairs with Deirdre for a minute, and you can have a biscuit, it's okay' Ken said needing to speak to Peter.

…

'What an earth Peter? What the hell is going on?' Ken said angrily.

'Don't shout at me Dad. I'm sorry. I don't love Leanne any longer. This has been on the cards for ages' Peter said.

'Well I certainly didn't see this coming?' Ken said.

'No, I've bottled it up.. listen.. I wish it would work out but it can't.. not when..' Peter trailed off.

'What? Is there someone else Peter?' Ken said.

Peter looked down.

'Oh my god, there is, who is she?' Ken said.

'Who is she!' he shouted louder when Peter didn't respond.

'Carla. Carla Connor' Peter said as Ken's mouth widened.

'What? Carla, Peter are you joking?' Ken said.

'No Dad I'm not. I love her, I always have. And she's the mother of my child' Peter said met with silence


	16. Chapter 16

'He's five weeks old, he's perfect Dad, he's got my eyes and hair' Peter said unable to stop the smile creeping up on his face as he described his son.

Ken shook his head.

'And how long has this affair been going on for' Ken said as Peter sighed.

'Last December, the Tram Crash anniversary, you remember I was down, struggling..' Peter said as Ken nodded.

'Well, Carla noticed, and she pulled me back from the edge, and it just made me realize, I'd been fighting my feelings for her for over a year and I couldn't do it any longer, she'd rescued me before and she needed me, she was in bits, beneath that cover..' Peter looked up realizing his eyes had glazed over.

'It lasted until the trial.. and then.. I found out Leanne was pregnant and Carla panicked, she didn't think I'd leave Leanne and she just left…' Peter said.

'You and Leanne were happy' Peter said.

'No Dad, we weren't. We managed, we carried on, Leanne had no idea about Carla' Peter said.

'What changed?' Peter said.

'Two weeks ago I saw Michelle and Henry.. my son, and I just knew and I went round to Carla's she asked me to go, but I couldn't and it was like we were back there in December, she was the only thing that mattered to me Dad, I couldn't give her up' Peter explained.

'What about Simon?' Ken asked.

'You know I love that kid Dad, more than anything, but I can't be with Leanne just for him, it wouldn't be fair, and he has a brother, a beautiful little brother he needs to know about and meet.. and he'll warm to Carla in time, she isn't the women she makes out to be, she's warm and kind and funny' Peter said his love for her so clear.

'Leanne's his mother' Ken said.

'I know that, and that won't change, I know she's hurting, I know she's devastated but sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind, I was stringing her along, pretending I loved her' Peter said as Ken's eyes narrowed, his fondness for Leanne making it hard for him to accept.

'She's done so much for you Peter, are you sure you want to do this?' Ken said.

'She's amazing, she's been amazing, and I will never forget that, but I'm love with Carla, she's my world Dad, we just get each other in a way me and Leanne don't, I've never felt this.. Connected to someone, and I hope in time you will see that, see how much she means to me' Peter said.

'Here' Ken said placing a second hot mug of tea on the table as Peter returned from upstairs.

'Thanks' Peter said.

'How is he?' Ken asked.

'Upset, confused, angry' Peter said.

'When are you going to tell him about Henry?' Ken asked.

'In the next few days, me and Carla want a few days Grace to decide what we do and how we go about it without everyone jumping in and judging on us' Peter said as Ken nodded.

'You'll adore him Dad, Henry I mean, he's amazing' Peter said.

'I'm sure he is' Ken said.

'I know your angry, but please, he is your Grandson, please make an effort Dad' Peter said.

'I'm not angry, I'm disappointed, but Henry, as you say, is the innocent one, along with Simon, and I'll be as much a Grandfather to him as I am to Simon' Ken said.

'Would you like to meet him?' Peter said.

'You don't need to ask' Ken said as Peter smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter was entranced by Henry, he'd missed out on Simon's baby years, and his heart ached so badly that he'd missed Henry's birth and first few weeks, but what mattered was he was here now and completely and utterly devoted.

'Are you sure you don't want to stay, I think it would help' Peter said as Carla shook her head profusely.

'No it wouldn't, Ken would be sitting here and I couldn't bear knowing how he felt about me, plus this is about you, him and Henry' Carla said. She couldn't bear to for Ken to see the fractured relationship she had with her son, he'd already be against her and to see what a failure of a mother she was would hardly help matters.

'Okay, well.. you have a nice day and please don't worry, we will get through this, we will sort it.. and if you see Leanne avoid her.. because she's bound to be angry and hurting and desperate for answers' Peter said.

'Peter, do you honestly not expect her to come storming into the factory, slagging me off in front of everyone, and everyone finding out in the worst possible way?' Carla said.

'I'm hoping she'll refrain..' he said.

Carla scoffed. 'Unlikely' she said before softening as his lips caught hers when she bent down to kiss him goodbye.

'Bet this one will miss you' Peter said stroking the tiny rise of the bridge of Henry's button nose.

'He's got you' Carla said before making her way out, her bag swinging on her shoulders.

…

'That will be you're granddad' Peter said, very gently laying his delicate little son on the couch, using a cushion to make sure he was properly supported before getting up to answer the door.

Peter smiled seeing his Dad. 'He's in here' he said eager to show off his little boy having not yet had the chance.

Ken smiled, he was still in shock at Peter's revelation but knowing there was a little baby involved in his, his own flesh and blood he'd decided to focus on that today rather than berate Peter for what he thought was a mistake.

'He's had a good feed and a nap so he should be on his best behaviour' Peter said as Ken followed him into the living room.

'Hey mate, look who's here to see you' Peter said lifting Henry up, who made a little noise as he was lifted up into his Dad' arms.

'Oh.. Peter' he Ken said, setting his eyes on the perfect little child in front of him. Peter was radiating with proudness, carefully cupping Henry's head in the palm of his hand, holding it up so he could look at his granddad.

'He looks just like you' Ken said, his eyes taking in the familiar, faint tufts of dark hair, the wide dark eyes, small hands clenched into frustrated fists.

Peter chuckled, 'I should hope so! Though he's got Carla's eyes I think, I swear I can see some green in them' Peter said.

'Where is she?' Ken asked, his voice suddenly serious.

'She didn't want to stay, she thought you wouldn't want her here' Peter said as Ken sat down.

'I'm not here to judge' he said.

'Yeah but she doesn't know that' Peter said.

'Anyway, are you two living here then?' Ken asked.

'Well she owns it.. and her boyfriend.. ex boyfriend has moved out, so I suppose so, I can't, wouldn't kick Leanne out of the flat' Peter said.

Ken nodded. 'Just make sure you think of Simon in all this Peter, he is still your son, your priority' Ken said as Peter nodded.

'I know that, I love Simon so much, I'm going to make the right decision for him' Peter said.

'He's a tiny little thing, how much did he weigh?' Ken asked holding Henry in his arms.

'Carla said he weighed just under six pounds' Peter said, wishing he'd been there.

'And is he feeding well?' Ken asked.

'I think so, he loves his bottle, never refuses one' Peter chuckled.

'Oh, Carla isn't feeding him herself?' Ken said.

'No..' Peter said unsure of whether to share his concerns about Carla and Henry's relationship with his Dad.

'She should think about you know, much better for them' Ken said.

'I'll ask her again, but she doesn't seem keen..' Peter said.

'Probably worried about her blasted figure, arrogant women' Ken thought to himself.

'Do that, I've read many an article about the benefits of breast milk over formula' Ken explained as Peter rolled his eyes.

'Dad leave it okay, he's doing well.. anyway, what do you think then?' Peter asked.

'He's beautiful Peter, I can see why you're smitten' Ken said

'He is isn't he, he's so good too, laid back, sleeps well at night.. usually' Peter said.

'Well when this whole.. situation is sorted out you will have to bring him round, I'm sure in a few months Simon will have come round and will hopefully have come to terms with this all' Ken said.

'I was hoping it wouldn't take that long' Peter said.

'Well, you can't expect anything Peter, his whole world has been turned around and change can really upset little ones' Ken explained.

'I know, I'll do my best' Peter said.


	18. Chapter 18

Peter smiled as he heard her keys in the door.

She walked in, glancing in and sighing at baby wipes, talc and oil on the dinning table. She hated the clutter.

'Hey beautiful, how was you're day?' he asked, Henry lying against his chest, so small and delicate.

'It was okay, how did it go with your Dad?' she asked.

'Well, you know how he feels about the situation.. but he loved Henry' he smiled assuring.

'That's good' Carla said.

'Right miss, I think it's about time you and Henry bonded' he said suddenly as she looked up and frowned.

'We are fine Peter' she said, though she knew her lack of feeling for her son was a cause for concern.

'No, you're not. You don't feed him, you don't wash him, and you don't ever hold him' he said.

'Are you saying I'm a bad mother?' she asked.

'No, I'm not saying that at all, but there is a problem and we need to address it, he needs you, and I want you to love him Car' Peter said determined to sort this out. He walked up to her, and tugged at her with his free hand, bringing her over to the sofa.

She looked apprehensively at him. 'I can't do it Peter' she said looking away.

Peter gently brought Henry off his shoulders, and cupping his head, lay him on Carla's lap.

'Look at him Carla, just look at him' he said, pulling her chin so her eyes were focused on their baby.

She stared at him; trying to see what Peter saw, but found herself just staring at a baby.

'I don't know what to say Peter' she said.

'Carla, he's your son, our baby, what don't you feel?' he said.

'Love' she responded as he looked sadly at her.

'Why?' he pressed.

'I don't know. I just feel so disconnected from him. I don't feel any instincts, I don't want him' she said.

He reached for her hand, and gently brought her fingertips to stroke Henry's soft cheeks, as he looked up at them with wide, curious eyes.

'Will you do something for me?' Peter asked.

'What?' she said.

'I know you won't like it, but please do it for me' Peter said.

'Do what Peter?' Carla asked.

'Can you feed him, just once, feed him yourself, it would mean a lot to me' Peter said as she looked bemused.

'Peter, I'm not going to breastfeed him' she said.

'Not even for me?' he asked.

'You sound well dodgy' she said.

'Shut up Carla, now listen to me, try this and then I won't go on at you' he said as she sighed.

'I don't know how to' she said.

'It will come to you, it isn't rocket science' he said.

'And you'd know this how?' she said.

'I'm an expert' he teased.

'Okay. I'll do it, just for you and just this once' she said reluctantly.


	19. Chapter 19

'Here' Peter said putting a pillow behind Carla's back. She exhaled.

'I don't know whether I want to do this Peter' she said as he sat behind her, his finger clasped tightly by Henry's little hand.

He smiled gently at her, rubbing her thigh softly.

'Give it a go' he said, as Henry's tongue poked out of his mouth expectantly.

'See, he's hungry' Peter said chuckling at Henry's tiny face.

Carla leaned back into the cushion, crossing her arms.

'Don't look like that' Peter said, gently picking Henry up from her lap so she could pull her shirt up.

'Fine..' Carla said, finding his patience annoying.

He cooed at Henry as she pulled her bra down reluctantly, not taking her eyes of her son, unsure of what to do or feel.

Peter smiled and gave Henry to her, she awkwardly help him away from her body.

'Bring him closer Car, he isn't a giraffe' Peter said, supporting Henry's head and bringing him closer to her.

'And what am I meant to do, no Peter I don't like this' Carla said as Peter kissed her cheek. 'Look, he's hungry, he's rooting against you, help him' Peter said, brushing Carla's hair from her face.

Taking a deep breath, Carla cupped Henry's head in her hand, and guiding him to her breast, his mouth searching for something to lock onto.

His little hand brushed her chest, fanning out and settling against her ribcage, his little feet rubbing together contently as he found want he wanted and tried to feed.

Carla flinched a little as he locked on and settled in her arms, his body snuggling close against her. She looked down at him, watching the way his eyelids closed and he fed quietly from her.

'Look at him, he never feeds like that from the bottle' Peter said softly.

'He looks happy..' Carla said.

'Oh he is, see, that's all he wanted, you' Peter said.

'It feels.. odd' Carla said.

'I bet, can't imagine it myself' Peter chuckled.

'No, him, me, he seems so vulnerable' she explained.

'He is, he's a baby, he needs you to look after him' Peter said rubbing her back gently.

Carla couldn't help but smile slightly, she felt the slightest flutter inside her, a feeling she couldn't describe, he felt safe in her arms, blissful even. It was the first time she'd felt as though he belonged to her.


	20. Chapter 20

_Just a short chapter, shall update tomorrow!_

The feel of a faint tapping on her ribcage roused from her sleep. She blinked a few times before turning her head to see her son lying on the bed beside her, his little arms held above his head, his hands fanning out as he looked up at Peter.

'Morning love, he was making a bit of noise so I brought him in here' he said as Henry's little legs battled Carla's side.

Carla groaned a little, not wanting to be awake.

'Can't he go back now? He's obviously settled?' she asked pulling the blanket up.

Peter feigned mock hurt, 'Don't be a spoil sport Car, I thought yesterday was a stepping stone' he said.

'It's six thirty in the morning Peter, I'm tired and I want to sleep' Carla said in annoyance.

'You're mummy isn't much of a morning person is she now?' Peter murmured to Henry who wriggled on the bed.

'Oh leave it out Peter' Carla moaned desperate to go back to sleep.

She felt Peter's hand take hers beneath the covers, his fingers warm and loving.

He smiled at her; he couldn't help but find her grumpiness amusing.

He pulled her hand out from beneath the covers and bought it up to his lips, kissing the back of her hand in a playful manner. She rolled her eyes at his silly behaviour but couldn't help smile.

She tugged her hand away from him, and brought it over to stroke Henry's leg tentatively. Peter smiled at her action, hoping she was slowly learning to bond with him.

'He really is tiny isn't he' she said, observing his little body properly for what was probably the first time.

'He's a little thing, but beautiful don't you think?' Peter said.

'You're really proud of him aren't you?' Carla said not answering his question.

'Yeah I am. I didn't think I wanted another kid after Si, but when I found out he was yours, I just knew he was mine, and I felt so jealous of Dean, and I wanted nothing more than to be a father to him' Peter said.

'You're a great father, you do more than I ever will as his mum' Carla said.

'Hey, that's not true, you're going to be a great mum, you just need to bond with him' Peter said as Carla sighed.

'And what if I can't, what if I can't bond with him, what then?' Carla said.

'You will love, I'm sure of it' Peter said before gently pushing Henry a little closer to Carla, his body nestling up to her.

'…Peter' Carla complained.

'What? I know you want to be a good mum to him, here's your chance' Peter said before getting out of bed and heading into their en suit.


	21. Chapter 21

Henry's body, plush against her own, felt strange and unnatural. She wondered why she didn't feel the strong motherly instinct she should for him. She couldn't deny, he was beautiful, he was perfect, and yet he was just a baby.

He looked up at her, rooting hungrily against her side.

'Oh, you're hungry, trust your Dad not to feed you and leave me to it' Carla said carefully picking him up.

She snuggled against her chest, leaving her slightly unsure of what to do. He seemed so dependent on her, so needy and she was the one he wanted.

'Henry don't make this difficult for me' she murmured soft as his little palms rested on her chest.

She lifted her eyes to the bathroom door, she could hear Peter pottering about inside. He was so desperate for her to bond with their son, and in such a short space of time he'd adjusted and learned to adore him. Why couldn't she do the same?

Sighing to herself, she tentatively lifted her shirt and let him feed for the second time. Looking up she wandered if she was doing the right thing, it still felt so alien to her, and she still felt a knot in her stomach, she wasn't meant to be a mother, she'd never wanted it, never. And yet here she was, feeding her first born, the child she thought she'd never had.

His eyelashes fluttered to a close, blissfully happy in her arms.

She jumped a little as Peter left the bathroom. He grinned. 'I knew you'd come round' he said drying his hair with the towel. 'Ssshh Peter, he's only just settled' she said not wanting to have to deal with a screaming baby. He smiled 'Sorry, it's just you two look so beautiful together, it's the loveliest sight you know' he said.

'It doesn't make the situation any better Peter' Carla said thinking back to Leanne, to Simon, to the whole mess they were in.

'It does.. a bit, we can be a family Car, me, you, Henry and Si' Peter said.

'Can we? Simon's bound to loathe me, you're Dad and Deirdre will too' Carla said.

Peter shook his head, 'In time they'll realize we're in love and have made a commitment with Henry' Peter said.

'They'd have thought that about Simon and Leanne' she said.

'Leanne isn't his birth mother, his mum, yes, but I didn't make a commitment with Si and her, I know it sounds tough, and I know he adores her, but this is just the way it goes.. I wont stop them being a part of each other's lives, but he's my son and belongs with me' Peter said.

If it wasn't bad enough being a mother, Carla was now also a step mum, she adored, loved Peter with all her heart and knew that with him came Simon, and now Henry, but it was a huge adjustment and she wasn't sure whether she'd be able to make such a huge change to her life..


	22. Chapter 22

**Quick update. Honestly I'm lossing motivation here :( I don't know where to take this.. so suggestions always welcome.**

'Listen Peter, I don't think I should come with you, it's going to be enough for him to take in he's got a brother.. let alone a new… 'step..mum' she said hating the words.

'Yeah but he will have to meet you some time love, and why not now' Peter said.

'Because it's too much, you know not just for him but for me too.. I don't want to come okay, you take Henry and I will deal with my work' Carla said.

'Okay, okay, but next time you're coming.. and talking of work, are you going to resume working at underworld now that we're together?' he asked as she frowned.

'I don't know Peter.. part of me feels as though I'm over it, I need to move on' Carla said.

'They all miss you' Peter said.

'Peter, go and see Simon' Carla said fed up with his guilt trips.

He picked up Henry, and placed him in the baby carrier, strapping him and tucking the blanket around him before kissing Carla romantically on the tops and tapping her nose.

'I shall see you later love' he said as she nodded and this time kneeled down to touch Henry's arm affectionately before they left.

'Now Simon, that'll be you're Dad' Ken said as he heard a tap at the door, nervous for Simon's reaction.

'Hey Peter, come in, he's in here' Ken said glancing down at Henry who was looking curiously around in his carry seat.

'Wish me luck Dad, I think I'm going to need it' Peter said, unsure of this was the best way to tell Simon he not only had a new step mum, but a baby brother too.

Simon scrunched up his face with confusion as he saw his Dad carrying a baby seat.

'Why have you got a baby?' Simon asked.

'No hello?' Peter said feigning hurt and putting Henry's car seat down, walking up to Simon.

He ruffled Simon's hair, aware Simon's eyes were fixed on the baby seat.

'Who's baby is that?' Simon asked again.

'Si, listen, I need to explain a few things to you, this, is Henry' Peter said bending down and unfastening the clips so he could take Henry out.

Henry let out a little sigh and wriggled until he was cradled comfortably in Peter's arms.

Simon looked down at him, trying to work out what was going on.

'And Henry, well, I know this is a lot to take in, but he is you're little brother Simon' Peter said as Simon looked up at Peter, and then Ken, his eyes narrowed.

'Mum didn't have a baby, you get a big belly and ..' Simon said.

'No, no, you're right Simon, Leanne isn't Henry's mum, you see the thing is.. well, I have a girlfriend and she is Henry's mum' Peter said trying to choose his words carefully so as not to confuse Simon further.

'You can't have a girlfriend, you're married to Mum' he said, and Peter could see what were the start of tears in his little eyes.

'Si, you're too young to understand, but I'm in love with another women, in fact you know her, do you remember Carla, Leanne's friend, she had dark hair, she runs the factory?' Peter said as Simon rubbed his teary eyes and nodded.

'Well she is Henry's mum, me and her are living together now' Peter said.

'But she was Leanne's friend' Simon responded as Ken sighed sadly.

'I know Si, one day you might understand, but I wanted you to meet Henry and get to know him, and in time you'll get to know Carla and come and live with us' Peter said as Simon shook his head.

'I don't want to live with Carla, I want to live with you and Leanne' Simon cried.

'Oh Si, I know, but things change and I'm afraid that isn't going to happen' Peter said.

Simon sat down, his chest puffed out and shoulders hunched on the couch.

'Si, please don't be like this, here, why don't you hold Henry?' Peter suggested.

'I don't want to' Simon huffed.

'He's just a baby Si, and I think he'd really like to get to know his big brother' Peter said trying to make an effort.

'I don't care, he's the reason you and my Mum don't live together anymore' Simon shouted.

'No, now you listen Si, Henry has nothing to do with it, me and Leanne just don't love each other any more and I'm sorry, I know it's hard for you but you're going to have to understand and deal with it, now you can either make an effort with Henry or make it difficult' Peter said, his voice firm.

'I hate you, and I hate him' Simon said jumping up from the couch and rushing upstairs past Ken.

Peter took a seat and placed Henry on the place beside him before putting his head in his hands.

'It was never going to be easy Peter' Ken said in frustratingly condescending manner..

'You think I don't know that? I didn't expect him to take it lightly.. but you know it still hurts when your own son tells you he hates you' Peter said, getting angry, standing up and taking Henry into his arms.

'Peter..' Ken warned.

'No, I'm going home, there isn't any point staying here when Simon hates me' Peter said.

'He's angry and confused Peter, give him a chance to get used to it all' Ken said as Peter softened a little.

'I just want it all to be alright' Peter said sadly.

'I know Peter, give it time and.. things should calm down' Ken said walking over to his son and patting his shoulder, before rubbing the side of his thumb against Henry's cheek.

'And look after this little one, he's a bony little lad, you should be proud' Ken said swallowing his pride and just accepting the situation for what it was.

'Thanks Dad, I.. we appreciate that' Peter said as Ken nodded.

'I'll talk to Simon for you, but I can't promise miracles' Ken said.

Peter smiled gratefully before heading home, back to Carla.


End file.
